Despertar
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Todo el mundo odia quedarse dormido, sobre todo si al día siguiente hay algo importante que hacer ¿verdad? , pero seguro que si ese despertar fuera como el de nuestros gemelos, todos nos quedaríamos dormidos.    GeorgexFred


Por la chimenea de la madriguera Weasley acababa de llegar Fred, llegaba de Sortilegios Weasley y venia bastante enfadado con George , ya que hoy no había aparecido por la tienda en toda la mañana y tocaba hacer inventario.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación, dando grandes zancadas, haciéndose notar. Entró abriendo la puerta con fuerza, y tal y como se esperaba, se encontró con George tirado en la cama, durmiendo placenteramente.

Se acerco a él con cuidado y le observó, se le veía tan encantador, que parecía incluso un niño bueno, apenas tenía ganas de despertarle, pasó su mano por el pelo revuelto de George, lo que produjo que se moviera un poco pero sin despertarse.

Sonrío para si mismo y se sentó en el suelo, mirándole mientras dormía, le gustaba observarle, verle tan inocente… que incluso las ganas de tumbarse a su lado, era un deseo incontrolable.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Vamos George! ¡Despierta! –gritó mientras corría las cortinas para que entrara la luz. Pero no resultó efectivo, si de algo presumían ambos eran de un sueño profundo.

Fred le observó y resopló, rió un poco para si mismo y sacó su varita apuntando a George con ella.

Muy bien, tú me has obligado-comenzó a decir- AGUAMEN….- entonces de repente el impulso de un cojín impacto con la cara de Fred impidiendo que pronunciara el hechizo.

Ni se te ocurra hermanito – dijo George desde la cama de manera divertida, mientras se incorporaba en esta.

Fred le devolvió el impacto y se acercó hasta allí guardando su varita. Le miró riendo y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

Oh vamos! ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

George le miró de forma burlona y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama

El suficiente para ver como me miras mientras duermo –argumentó George con una risa.

El rostro de Fred se sonrojo con soltura y negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama cruzando las piernas.

No.. yo no te miro… es que… no quería despertarte – renegó Fred nervioso mirando para otro lado.

George se incorporó y con delicadeza se fue acercando a su hermano mirándole lascivamente mientras le sonreía.

Apoyo una mano sobre su pecho para inclinarlo levemente hacía atrás y poder quedar así sobre él.

¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces por que te sonrojas?

La respiración de Fred iba en aumento al sentir a su hermano tan de cerca, le ocurría siempre, era como un acto reflejo, sentir su cuerpo tan de cerca del suyo le hacía temblar, y le encantaba.

-¡NO! ¡No estoy rojo! – gritó Fred mirándole algo enfadado – Quítate de encima!

George sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pasó con cuidado una mano por el rostro de Fred, acariciándolo suavemente, como a él le gustaba. Rozó con un dedo la parte inferior de sus labios, esos que tanto deseaba besar.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿me vas a obligar , Freddy?- comentó George acercándose más a él.

Fred se sonrojo, esta vez más aún y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, quería besarle como hacía siempre…pero a pesar de todo, seguía dándole vergüenza.

-Debí de haberte dejado encerrado en aquella pirámide con Percy – musitó entredientes.

Clavó sus ojos en los de George y suspiró observando al único ser que sabía hacer que su cuerpo vibrara.

George volvió a rozar sus labios y se acercó a él, esta vez más aún.

-Vamos Fred… ¿te vas hacer de rogar? La última vez fue más fácil.

Fred rió, recordando las noches en las que él y su hermano se estremecían entre las sábanas de su cama.

No se lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzó sobre los labios de su hermano y los beso dulcemente, un beso en el que ambos labios se amoldaron perfectamente, George colocó sus manos en la cabeza de este, acariciando su pelo y enredando sus dedos en el. Fred por su parte, colocó sus manos en la cintura de su hermano, acercándole a él, quería sentirle cerca de él, hacía tiempo que no le sentía tan cerca y extrañaba sus caricias.

Un pequeño hilo de saliva quedó entre ellos como separación, George sonrió, complacido, pero con ganas de más. Deslizó su mano por dentro de la camiseta de Fred, acariciando su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente, mientras le miraba con deseo.

Hace calor… ¿verdad? – sugirió George

Fred asintió y se deshizo de su camiseta, a la vez que George hacía lo mismo con la suya, para segundos después acabar quitándose los pantalones y hacer lo mismo con los de Fred.

Dirigió sus labios a los suyos y esta vez los beso profundamente, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de aquella deliciosa boca, enlazó su lengua con la suya, jugueteó escondiéndola cuando Fred quería atraparla entre sus dientes.

Llevó su lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Fred y la lamió y mordisqueó cuidadosamente, recorrió húmedamente todo su cuello y lo mordió y succiono.

Fred llevó sus manos a la espalda de George y la acarició, pasó sus yemas por toda la espina dorsal, y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la goma de los boxers, para luego volver a subir y volver a bajar, hasta que finalmente, le agarró del trasero con ambas manos que introdujo dentro de la ropa interior y lo juntó con su cuerpo.

Comenzó a notar como el pene de George se iba alzando a cada caricia, y se iba rozando con el suyo, George movió las caderas haciendo que ambas erecciones se frotaran. Aquello excitó a ambos más aún y George jadeó al notar como ambas querían ser ya liberadas de la ropa que sobraba.

George introdujo una mano dentro de los boxers de Fred y agarró entre ellas la gran erección que allí se había encontrado y tras una mirada cómplice a su hermano, comenzó a masturbar el goteante miembro.

Movimientos rápidos de arriba abajo, que hacían que Fred jadeaba al sentir las manos de su hermano moviéndose de aquella manera tan placentera.

Clavó sus manos en la espalda de este, y cerró los ojos debido al placer del momento.

George notó como su hermano estaba apunto de venirse en sus manos, y no dudo en un instante en introducir la erección de Fred en su boca, pasó la lengua por el glande de este y succiono un poco, cuando quiso darse cuenta su boca estaba llena del semen de su hermano.

Se incorporó y le miro lujurioso, relamiendo sus labios.

Sabes muy bien hermanito – musitó divertido mientras pasaba su lengua por los pezones de Fred y los mordisqueaba.

Cuando Fred creía que todo había terminado, George lamió cuidadosamente tres de sus dedos, e introdujo uno dentro de Fred, provocando así que este se encorvara, sintiendo como le invadían y jadeo un poco notando como aquel dedo de su hermano, se movía circularmente dentro de él, entraba y salía con rapidez, escondió en sus labios y cobarde gemido mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

George introdujo el segundo dedo, moviéndolos en forma de tijera, de dentro hacia fuera. Se inclinó un poco y llevó su lengua hasta la aun no muy dilatada entrada de su hermano, húmedamente la saboreo. Fred se movió, haciendo que la lengua de su hermano se introdujera más dentro de él, y gimió un poco.

Introdujo un tercer dedo después de ver como Fred se estremecía ante aquella caricia, lo metió profundamente, tocando la próstata de Fred, lo que provocó un notable gemido por parte del otro, algo que excitó muchísimo más a George.

Cuando hubo estado preparado, George sacó su gran miembro y colocó a su hermano sentado encima de él, mirándole a la cara y comenzó sin previo aviso a penetrar a Fred, comenzó con un suave vaivén, notando como la polla de Fred se rozaba con sus cuerpos desnudos, aumento la velocidad, al notar como las caderas de su hermano se movían en señal de más.

La húmeda, caliente y gran polla de George entraba y salía rápidamente del cuerpo de Fred, rozando numerosas veces aquel punto que hacía que se estremeciera.

Observó con deseo el gesto de Fred, como colocaba los ojos en blanco, como su polla se rozaba con ellos, y provocaba una segunda corrida entre ambos,

George besó a Fred, intentando calmar algún gemido, lo cual fue imposible. La habitación resonaba con los gemidos de los gemelos, gritos que aumentaban la excitación, las uñas de Fred arañando la espalda de George, mientras se acercaba a este para jadear y gemir cerca de su odio.

Las embestidas ahora eran fuertes, rápidas y placenteras. Ambos hermanos acabaron por irse al mismo tiempo, acompañados de un notable orgasmo a unísono.

Fred notó como el semen de su hermano invadía todo su cuerpo, y como el suyo propio descendía por ambos pechos.

George calló exhausto en la cama, y Fred de igual manera en los brazos de este, notando como por sus muslos corría el semen de su hermano.

Se acercó a su boca, y la besó delicadamente.

¿Piensas despertarme así todos los días Fred? Porque podría acostumbrarse… - susurró George mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza

Fred rió y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano, y asintió mientras lo besaba.

- Te Quiero George


End file.
